Business Call
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Darry has a girlfriend. And a secret lover. And sometimes, the eldest Curtis needs to take a business call from the boss. Darry and Paul, for some reason he isnt on the Character option.


**(A.N. Ladybug's request again. I hope i did good. I tried to make it different from any previous story. I'd love to know what you think, please, i am by no mean a review-whore, like i know people are, but as a writer, i like to know what i can improve on. thanks **

**-AndrewStorm)**

Summary: Darry has a girlfriend. And a secret lover. And sometimes, the eldest Curtis needs to take a business call from the boss.

"I'll be home around 9, if i can, honey." Sugar, Darry's long withstanding girlfriend, said to him, leaving the house with a kiss on his cheek. The brunette smiled lovingly at her as she left the house. the door closing behind her.

Darry ran to the bedroom, picking up the phone and dialing a number he knew by heart.

"Hello?" Paul Holden answered. Darry almost came at the voice.

"Paul, I need you." the man's voice sounded so despirate, he surprised himself.

"Darrel?" Paul asked. Darry whimpered in response. "Dar, you know Sunday's Lily is here." Paul said with a sigh.

"Please, just, talk to me." Darry pleaded.

"You want to have phone sex?" Paul said, Darry could practically see the Soc's smirk.

"Paul" Darry whined.

"Are you sitting on your bed? Did Sugar go out? To her friends house probably." Paul started. Darry listened intently. "Are you hard? Is that why you need me? Does it hurt? Pressed against your zipper. Unzip your pants and take it out." Darry did as he was told. He sighed in relief then yelped as the cold air hit his hard-on.

"How's that? I wish i was there. I would come over and straddle you, kissing you softly, running my fingers over your sides, how i know you like it." Darry could practically feel the blonde drag the tips of his fingers down his sides, near his rips. Darry shivered.

"Then i would lower my mouth over your cock, flicking my tongue out. You would shiver in anticipation. I know this is your favorite thing i do with my mouth. I would take as much as i could in my mouth and start to bob my head." Darry moaned, touching himself. "Are you touching yourself now? I can hear you moan. Can you remember how it feels. I can remember how you taste. Its amazing, i wish i could live as your personal sex slave, handcuffs, collar, there to tend to your..._needs_" Darry moaned and whimpered at the idea.

"I can hear you whimpering. I would distract you by blowing you as i stretch you. I know sometimes it hurts. I dont want you to hurt. Once i feel you are stretched enough i would move you so i can enter." Darry sighed, the thought of Paul not wanting to hurt him touching his heart. He keeps stroking himself.

"I enter you and i can feel you shiver with anticipation. When I am fully seated i know you are going to loose it. Before you do i start moving, kind of quick. You know i cant control myself when i am near you. I kind of turn animalistic." Paul gives a small sound that goes right to the Curtis' cock.

"You growl sometimes when you are fucking me. Or you bite my neck." Darry whimpers.

"I know. You like it when i bite you." Darry shivers at the deep growling tone of the voice now.

"I can feel you tighten around me. I know you are so close. I pull out" Darry whimpers, sad that Paul would have pulled out, his hand slowing. "I straddle you again, and slide your pre-come dripping cock into me, no prep. I am so tight and you are so big." Paul offers a moan, Darry could almost see the blonde, taking his cock in. He moaned loudly.

"I start riding you and i know you are going to come. I kiss you hard. And you come, screaming my name into my mouth." Darry came, complying with Pauls idea, calling out the Soc's name. Paul called the Greaser's out in response.

Darry let his hand drop, his head spinning and his heart racing.

"I gotta go, Darry. See you at work tomorrow." Paul said, clearing his throat after three minutes.

"See ya, boss." Darry responded. He heard Paul whimper and he hung up.


End file.
